The Chronicle
by Awowowowowowk
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, seorang pasukan S.T.A.R.S yang sedang menyamar menjadi polisi mendapat sebuah misi dimana mencari keberadaan Alpha dan Bravo Team yang hilang saat tugas
1. chapter 1

The Chronicle

.

Disclaimer

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Resident Evil The Series by Capcom

.

Note: Halo, aku kembali dengan cerita yang baru, nah berhubung Author belum pernah main game Resident Evil 1-3 jadi mungkin pengetahuan tentang Story Canon akan samar, so harap di maklumi karena memang Author mulai main Resident Evil dari seri keempat Oke Emjoy

.

Chapter 1 (Operation Thunder God Begin)

.

 **Racoon City, Departement Of Racoon Police**

"Mattaku, kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan pekerjaan ini sih"

Ujar seoramg pria dengan rambut blonde yang dibuat acak-acakan, dia terlihat melihat satu persatu dokumen yang ada ditangannya sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya pertanda dia kesal dengan pekerjaanya ini

"Tcih, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu Naruto, aku sedang menganalisa dokumen ini, baka!" teriak perempuan berambut pink yang masih juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia tidak bisa berpikir jika ada kebisingan

Namikaze Naruto, seorang polisi biasa di Racoon City, orang yang jomblo ngenes yang tidak pernah mempunyai pacar itu sedangembur sekarang, dikantornya kini hanya tiga orang yang semuanya adalah sahabatnya

"Jangan salahkan aku Sakura-chan, dokumen ini terlalu banyak untuk kita selesaikan sekarang"

Ucap Naruto cemberut, dia lebih memilih pergi dengan temaannya Leon daripada duduk disini dengan dokumen yang meburut Naruto tidak akan habis-habisnya

Twitch

Sakura hanya tersenyum kesal saja, terlihat perempatan di dahi miliknya ingin sekali dia menghajar temannya itu tapi ia sadar itu tidak akan membuat Naruto diam, apalagi jika dia memukulnya lagi maka yang ada dia yang repot

'ingin sekali ku pukul wajah si pirang baka itu' batin geram Sakura tanpa sadar tangannya bergetar hebat yang membuat temannya yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop saja melihat emm 'keharmonisan antara dua temannya itu'

"Lagian Sakura-chan, kau terlalu banyak emosi, pantas kau belum mendapatkan paca-" Duakkh

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah pukulan sebih dulu bersarang di wajahnya membuat sang empu yang terpukul langsung terjatuh dari kursinya dan pelakunya yang tidak lain adalah Sakura hanya tersenyum 'manis' saja

"Jadi tadi kau bilang apa, Naruto-kun" ucapnya teramat lembut kepada sahabatnya itu

Sedangkan Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar, senyuman itu memang manis tapi bagi Naruto, itu adalah senyuman Shinigami yang sudah siap mencabut nyawanya

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan"

Balas Naruto gugup sambil sesekali melihat wajah seram milik sahabatnya itu, dia tidak akan berani menjawab sebaliknya jika Sakura sudah dalam modenya

Dan bagaikan sebuah rutinitas, Sakura lalu memukul Naruto secara beruntun membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan sedangkan satu orang yang juga masih disitu hanya sweatdrop saja melihat kedekatan 'pasangan' tersebut

 _"Perhatian untuk seluruh unit yang berada di markas, segera_ _berkumpul, kami mendapat sinyal bahwa Alpha Team sedang dalam masalah, kuulangi segera berkumpul dengan yang lain"_

Mereka yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang menghentikan 'kegiatan' mereka

"Yess, misi luar kantor, aku tidak sabar untuk melakukannya"

Teriak Naruto keras dengan semangatnya yang membara dan sekali lagi mendapatkan gamparan keras dari Sakura

"Tenanglah sedikit baka, ini bukan misi sembarangan, Alpha Team ditugaskan untuk membantu Bravo Team dan jika Alpha team meminta bantuan, pastilah ada sesuatu yang berbahaya"

Ujar Sakura serius, Alpha Team berisi oleh anggota terbaik dan kekuatan mereka berada satu tingkatan dibawah _Fox Team_ atau mereka bertiga

"Ah! aku ingat Alpha Team bukannya salah satu anggotanya adalah Chris dan Jill-chan bukan" ujar Naruto mengingat-ingat dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura

Naruto lalu menatap kearah temannya satunya lagi yang juga tengah bersiap untuk pergi juga ke Hall kantor

"Kau ikut Sai?, bukannya cidera mu masih belum sembuh"

Tanya Naruto pada temannya itu, Sai Shimura member terakhir dari _Fox Team_ yang bertugas sebagai Sniper itu mengganguk, bagaimana pun ini adalah tugas

"ini tidak masalah Naruto-san, cideraku terasa sedikit sembuh, jadi kemungsaja

n aku masih bisa untuk ikut dalam misi ini, kalian juga tidak mungkin akan pergi sendiri kan mengingat hanya kitalah yang berada di kantor"

Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum kearah keduanya, dan diberi anggukan tanda mengerti dari keduanya, bagaimana pun mereka tidak akan melakukannya hanya berdua saja

"Baiklah, mari kita beraksi kembali _Team Fox_ going into battlefield" ucap Natuto sambil meninju telapak tangannya sedangkan Sai dan Sakura juga memberi pose tanda bersiap

Mereka lalu menuju kearah armory, dengan segera setelah sampai disana mereka lalu mengambil Rompi dan senjata senjata untuk mereka bawa serta Naruto juga membawa Katana miliknya sewaktu dirinya masih di jepang

Untuk senjata Naruto sendiri adalah SCAR dengan Silincer sebagai peredam suara, untuk Sakura membawa Shotgun type SPAS-12 dan Sai sendiri membawa Dragonov dan pistol Barreta dengan silincer

Setelah mereka selesai bersiap, mereka segera menghadap kearah komandan mereka di hall, tapi bukan komandan RPD tapi komandan S.T.A.R.S yang jauh-jauh kesini

"Malam, Team Fox, kali ini adakah misi kalian setelah cukup lama bersembunyi di RPD" ujar komandan mereka tersebut

Memang sebenarnya Naruto, Sakura dan Sai bukanlah anggota asli RPD, tapi anggota S.T.A.R.S yang tengah bersembunyi

Alasannya cukup simpel, yaitu membantu RPD dalam mengatasi kejahatan di kota, dan dipilihlah Team Fox yang sebenarnya mempunyai ranking tertinggi dalam kesatuan S.T.A.R.S

"Ini tugas kalian yang pertama setelah kalian vakum dari kesatuan S.T.A.R.S, jadi jangan membuatku kecewa, Team Fox Dismissed!"

"Siap!"

 **RayNaruKushiBack...**

"Semua sudah siap, kapten" ujar Sai, saat jni mereka sedang berada di markas S.T.A.R.S, butuh 30 menit untuk mereka sampai ke markas dari kantor RPD

Mereka kini tengah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju ke tempat Alpha Team berada, nampak mereka bagaikan seorang pasukan elite sekarang

"Baiklah, mari pilot! kita berangkat"

Ucap Naruto sedikit teriak karena suara bising baling-baling Helicopter, mereka kini sudah masuk kedalam Helicopter dan tak berapa lama Heli pun segera terbang

"Jadi kita akan menyerbu Mansion ini"

Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan foto sebuah mansion tua, kedua anggota grupnya dengan serius melihatnya

"Bangunan ini sudah lama ditinggalkan tapi kita baru saja mendapatkan pergerakan aneh yang berasal dari mansion tersebut, tugas kita adalah membekukan pergerakan mereka dan mencari Bravo Team yang hilang"

Ujar Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua temannya, mereka sangat serius karena tugas ini sangat berbahaya bahkan dua tim S.T.A.R.S saja sampai membutuhkan bantuan

"2 menit lagi kita sampai ke tempat" ucap sang pilot ke grup yang ia bawa, nampak Naruto mulai melihat kesekitar dan yang ia temukan adalah kabut yang tebal

Bahkan saking tebalnya, dia tidak melihat apapun di bawahnya, maklum temoat ini ada di dataran tinggj jadi hal ini maklum terjadi apalagi udara sekarang sangat dingin

Mereka akhirnya sampai, dengan sebuah tali mereka turun dan sampai di darat, helicopter mereka akhirnya kembali ke markas meninggalkan Naruto, Sakura dan Sai disana

Nampak mereka menggunakan formasi segitiga dimana Naruto didepan dan Sakura dan Sai di sisi kanan kirinya, dengan mengendap-endap mereka berjalan

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di mansion tempat tujuan mereka, nampak darah berada dimana-mana

"Naruto, arah jam 1"

Ujar Sakura membuat Naruto dan Sai menengok kearah perkataan teman setimnya, nampak sebuah mayat dengan kondisi mengenaskan dimana banyak sekali anggota tubuhnya yang robek

"Sai observasi" ucap Naruto sambil melihat ngeri kondisi tubuh itu

"Joseph Frost, salah satu dari Alpha team _Capt_ , terlihat dia terkena cakaran dari suatu hewan tapi sepertinya tenaga hewan itu sangat besar membuat luka yang mengerikan ini" ujar Sai memberikan info seadanya pada kaptennya

Naruto mendecih, baru saja dia sampai di gerbang mansion mereka sudah menemukan mayat dari Alpha Team, ini misi benar-benar sangat bahaya

"Disini Fox Team, masuk, Alpha Team apakah kalian mendengarku!, masuk" ucap Naruto lewat radio berusaha menghubungimenghubungi Aplha Team tapi dia tidak mendapati jawaban

"Sialan" gumam Naruto

"Sai, segera kirimkan laporan ke markas" ujar Naruto sambil melihat sekeliking siapa tau ada musuh

Sai dengan ceoat mengirimkan pesan kearah markas lewat radio tapi sebelum ia mulai membuat laporan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mayat Joseph Frost

Tiba-tiba tubuh itu berdiri membuat Team Fox yang melihatnya kaget, dengan cepat mereka mengacungkan senjata kearah Joseph

"Berhenti disitu!"

Ucap Naruto tapi tidak diindahkan oleh Joseph yang semakin dekat dengan tim tersebut

Nampak Team Fox mundur beberapa langkah, mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk maju mendekati Joseph karena entah mengapa insting mereka itu sangat berbahaya

Dor

bunyi tembakan akhirnya berbunyi dari senjata milik Naruto, tembakan itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Joseph, jika dia tidak menggunakan Silincer pasti suara itu cukup keras terdengar

Nampak Joseph terdorong ke belakang tapi itu sama sekali tidak melumpuhkannya

Haaarrrgg

Mereka bertiga berhasil menghindar dari serangan mayat hidup itu, serangan cepat dari mayat hidup tersebut sukses membuat Naruto dan yang lain terkejut

Dor dor dor dor

Runtutan demi runtutan serangan mereka lancarkan untuk menumbangkan sosok itu tapi tetap saja itu belum menumbangkan sosok Joseph

Sedangkan di dalam Mansion, Chris dan Jill yang mendengar suara tembakan langaung menuju ke jendela, mereka bisa melihat Naruto dan dua anggotanya sedang menghadapi zombie tersebut

"Sebuah bala bantuan, aku tidak mengingat mereka, Jill apakah kau tau salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Chris sambil melihat pertempuran tersebut

Jill tidak menjawab, matanya tertuju pada satu sosok saja yang beberapa minggu ini ia sangat dekat dengannya

"Naruto"

"Naruto?" tanya Chris, Jill menyebutkan nama Naruto jadi siapa Naruto?, apakah pria berambut blonde atau pria dengan rambut hitam?

Jill mengangguk, dirinya lalu menunjuk kearah pria berambut blonde yang kini tengah menghindar dari serangan mayat hidup itu

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto, dia adalah polisi biasa di Racoon City, tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah kenapa mereka menggunakan seragam S.T.A.R.S" ujar Jill

Teori-teori mulai masuk ke dalam pikirannya tentang Naruto yang memakai seragam kesatuan milik mereka dan apa yang dia lakukan disini

Sedangkan Chris masih serius memandang pertarungan tersebut, matanya melebar saat melihat gerakan lincah Naruto yang masuk ke sela sela kaki musuh dan menembaknya tepat dikepala

"Sebagai polisi, dia mempunyai gerakan yang begitu lihai dan lincah" ucap Chris berpendapat

Sedangkan Jill hanya merenung, dirinya juga baru melihat gerakan itu dari pria blonde itu, hmmm sebuah misteri yang harus ia tuntaskan

"Ayo kita bergerak kembali, kita punya tugas yang harus kita tuntaskan" ucap Chris yang kemudian melangkah ke dalam ruangan sampingnya diikuti Jill di belakangnya

Kembali ke Naruto dan timnya, nampak mereka masih bersiaga apabila mahkluk itu bangun tapi selang beberapa saat tidak terjadi apa-apa membuat mereka lega

"Kau tau mahkluk ini _Capt_ " tanya Sai, jujur ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan mahkluk yang tidak mudah mati

"Aku tidak tau, tapi yang pasti jika kita bertemu dengan jenis ini, usahakan tembak kepalanya" ujar Naruto yang masih mengatur nafas akibat kelelahan karena banyak bergerak

Mereka lalu melanjutkan misinya, akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu utama mansion itu, nampak pintu itu tertutup rapat

"Sebelum kita lanjutkan, _Check Ammo_ " ujar Naruto, dia kini menghitung berapa magazine yang masih ia punya

'Setengah?, kita hanya satu musuh tapi aku kehilangan setengah amunisi!?' batin Naruto terkejut

"Aku hanya memakai satu Megazine _Capt_ " lapor Sai

"Aku menggunakan dua megazine _Capt_ " lapor Sakura

Naruto mengangguk, well yang penting yang lain masih bisa hemat jadi dirinya tidak khawatir

Sai dan Sakura segera mengatur posisi Sai di sisi kiri dan Sakura di sisi kanan pintu sedangkan Naruto bersiap untuk mendobrak

Brakkk

Dengan keras pintu mansion tersebut di dobrak oleh Naruto, mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam mansion

"Team Fox masuk" ucap Naruto memberi laporan kepada markas, nampak sekarang mereka di beri pilihan

Ada tiga pintu di bawah dan diatas ada 3 pintu juga, mustahil jika mereka masuk satu persatu pintu, itu akan sangat lama dan tidak akan sempat untuk membantu Alpha Team

'Tidak mungkin, mereka ada dibawah, jika mereka ada pastinya mereka sudab keluar karena mendengar suara tembakan dari kami' pikir Narutk

Naruto memandang salah satu pintu yang berada di lantai atas, sepertinya mereka akan mengecek pintu tersebut

"Team Fox, _Follow me_ " ucap Naruto sambil melangkah ke atas di susul oleh kedua temannya

Dengan perlahan, Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, betul saja dugaannya, sebuah lorong tapi ada yang membuatnya tersentak

Yaitu tubuh Bravo Team yang mati dengan kepala terpenggal, dan ada salah satu mayat hidup yang sedang memakannya

Dor

Dengan sekali tembakan di kepala, zombie tersebut berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Naruto

"Check Sai" ujar Naruto

"Kenneth J Sulivan, salah satu Bravo Team" ucap singkat Sai dan memberi instruksi kepada Sakura untuk mencoret daftar nama tubuh itu

Tercoret artinya mati, belum tercoret belum ditemukan dan centang, ditemukan dan selamat itulah yang dilakukan oleh Tim Fox sekarang

Dengan perlahan mereka melangkah, mereka yakin ada sebuah jebakan disini, itu bisa dibuktikan dengan mayat yang terpenggal tanpa ada tanda pertempuran disini

Dan betul saja, walaupun hampir tak terlihat tapi mata jeli Naruto berhasil menangkap benda yang ia yakini adalah benda yang menbunuh salah satu anggota Bravo Team tersebut

Sebuah kawat

Memang terdengar sepele tapi kawat didepannya benar-benar kuat dan tajam itu sebabnya salah satu Bravo Team tersebut mati

Kawat itu sangat kuat tapi juga sangat tipis sehingga bisa menggores daging manusia sekalipun

Untungnya ia membawa cutter di sakunya, dengan cepat ia memotong kawat tersebut untuk membuka jalan bagi mereka

Dan lagi-lagi serangan datang, kali ini ada 5 mayat hidup yang mencoba kearah mereka, sepertinya mansion ini sudah dipenuhi oleh Zombie

Naruto mendecih tidak suka, ini gawat, dia harus menghemat pelurunya begitu juga dengan dua anggota timnya, tidak lucu jika amunisi habis sebelum mereka menemukan Alpha dan Bravo Team

Naruto memberi isyarat lewat gerakan kearah Sakura dan sakura mengganguk saja tanda mengerti

Dor

Suara tembakan yang teramat keras terdengar dari Shotgun milik prajurit S.T.A.R.S tersebut, itu membuat ada celah antara kumpulan mayat hidup tersebut

Dengan cepat mereka memasuki celah yang dibuat Sakura

"Ini _Fox Team_ , kami dalam masalah, apa kalian mendengarku, masuk!" ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari

Haarrg

"Sialan"

Teriak Naruto yang terjatuh akibat salah satu zombie mencoba memakannya, dia berkali-kali menginjak kepala zombie itu tapi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, dia mencoba menyingkirkannya tapi zombie itu juga sangat kuat

Dor Dor Dor

Kepala zombie itu tertembus oleh timah panas, dengan cepat Naruto menyingkirkan tubuh itu dan kemudian lanjut berlari karena masih ada zombie di belakang mereka

" _Capt,_ sebuah pintu" Teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah yang ada beberapa meter di depan mereka

Mereka semakin mempercepat lari mereka dan zombie di belakang mereka pun juga semakin cepat

Brakk

Pintu itu di dobrak Naruto, dan dengan cepat Naruto menutup pintunya lagi, mereka berdua terlihat mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal pintu tersebut

Tatapan Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya tertuju kearah lemari kayu di samping mereka, Naruto dan Sakura dengan keras membanting lemari tersebut hingga menutupi pintu tersebut

"Kita terbebas dari mereka sementara" ucap Naruto, nafasnya sudah tidak teratur, dia amat kelelahan akibat tenaganya yang terkuras habis

"Hosh...hosh.. _Capt,_ apakah...hosh _Capt_ melihat mayat itu memakan mayat Kenneth" ujar Sakura yang juga begitu kelelahan

Dia masih ingat dimana ia melihat mayat hidup itu memakan mayat Kenneth, dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang dimakan oleh salah satu dari mereka

" _Alpha Team_ disini _Fox Team_ apakah kalian mendengarku, masuk"

Dan lagi, tidak ada jawaban yang menyahut dari radio, membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa

Mereka tidak melanjutkan misi mereka sementara, mereka juga butuh istirahat, energi mereka benar-benar terkuras habis hanya untuk berlari dan menghindar

Tidak ada satu patahpun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, mereka saat ini sedang sedang terdiam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri

Hanya ada kesunyian dan beberapa suara ganas zombie yang mencoba masuk untuk memakan mereka secara hidup-hidup

 _"Capt_ berapa banyak presentasi _Alpha Team_ masih hidup" ujar Sakura memecah kesunyian antara ketiga anggota S.T.A.R.S tersebut

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, dia memilih untuk meminum bekalnya, dia terlalu lelah untuk menkawabnya

"Hahhh, aku bahkan tidak tau, mari kita berharap beberapa dari mereka masih hidup"

Ucap sang kapten kepada Sakura, gadis pink itu hanya mengangguk, sejaih ini dia sudah melihat dua mayat dari Bravo Team dan Alpha Team itu bahkan mereka baru saja masuk ke lingkungan mansion

"Kita bergerak kembali, Alpha Team tidak akan kesini sendiri kan" ujar Naruto yang kembali berdiri, ia hampir terjatuh karena terlalu lelah

Mereka akhirnya bergerak kembali tapi kali ini mereka mendapati sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, sepertinya ini ruang makan batin ketiganya

"Kita mencari jalan, ayo" ucap Naruto

Bagi mereka ini sangat aneh, ruangan sebesar ini seharusnya mempunyai banyak pintu untuk masuk tapi yang merrka lihat hanya beberapa pintu saja yang terkunci, tidak lebih

" _Capt,_ aku menenemukan pintu yang tidak terkunci" ujar Sakura yang berada di atas, mereka akhirnya berkumpul di pintu tersebut

Seperti yang dilakukan tadi, Naruto bersiap untuk mendobrak dan Sakura dan Sai berada di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu, kali ini mereka terlihat tegang tidak seperti saat tadi

"Kalian siap?"

Tanya Naruto, jujur dia masih ragu untuk membuka pintu ini karena dari tadi mereka mendengar suara aneh dalam pintu tersebut

Dia belum mendapatkan jawaban, kedua anggota timnya juga nampak ragu untuk membukanya

"Baiklah, siap tidak siap aku akan mend-"

Brakk

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu disisi lain mereka di dobrak membuat Tim Fox mengarahkan senjatanya kearah suara

Nampak Jill dan Chris juga terkejut saat mengetahui ada orang di ruangan ini, mereka saling melempar pandang dengan senjata terarah satu sama lain

Mata Naruto mennyipit saat memandang perempuan didepannya, ia serasa familiar dengannya

"J-Jill?"

"N-Naruto"

Oke, balasan dari perempuan di depannya sudah menjadi jawaban untuk Naruto, pria blonde tersebut lalu memberi instruksi kepada kedua anggota timmya untuk tenang

Dengan tenang Naruto mendekati kedua orang tersebut diikuti oleh Sai dan Sakura dibelakangnya

"Namikaze Naruto, Fox Team" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya

"Chris Redfield, Alpha Team" balas Chris mereka lalu saling berjabat tangan satu sama lain

Naruto menatap kearah belakang mereka, dia agak kecewa karena hanya dua Alpha Team saja yang masih hidup

"Jadi hanya ini saja dari kalian yang selamat" tanya Naruto

"Kami kehilangan Albert Wesker Naru, dia entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja hilang" ucap Jill dan hanya diberi anggukan dari Naruto tanda mengerti

Yah, setidaknya mereka mempunyai harapan jika Albert Wesker maka jumlah survivor akan bertambah

"Apakah kalian bertemu dengam Bravo Team yang lain"

"Tidak yang hidup, kita menemukan mereka sudah mati" balas Chris sambil mengingat rekan-rekannya yang ada di Bravo Team

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya kecewa, jadi, seluruh Bravo Team mati dan mereka hanya menemukan 2 Alpha Team

"S-Spreyer" ujar Jill, dia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Spreyer Forest dia ingat jelas kondisi anggota Bravo Team tersebut

Naruto memaklumi sikap Jill, yah, dia mungkin shock, tapi mereka tidak punya waktu untuk itu

"Kalian hanya tersisa dua orang, kalian boleh kapan saja untuk kembali ke markas" ujar Naruto dengan serius, sudah cukup dengan korban jiwa di misi ini, bagi Naruto ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk memulangkan kedua orang tersebut

"TIDAK!"

Teriakan Jill membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya terkejut, bahkan Chris juga terkejut dengan teriakan Jill

"Jika kami pulang, kau dan lainnya juga harus pulang Naru!" lanjut Jill, membuat Naruto yang ingin protes terdiam

"Sudah terlalu banyak...jangan ada lagi, apalagi dirimu Naru" ujar Jill dia tidak sadar air matanya menetes

Dia memang kehilangan teman-temannya tapi jika harus kehilangan Naruto entah kenapa dia tidak rela untuk kehilangannya

Naruto tidak menjawab, dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh kecil Jill, dia mengusap rambut berantakan milik Jill

Sakura yang melihat kedekatan Jill dan sahabatnya itu entah kenapa merasa panas...panas saat melihat Naruto dan Jill berpelukan

'Apa yang terjadi denganku?' batin Sakura, dia belum menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri

"Kau tau, ini bukan Jill yang kukenal"

Ujar Naruto yang masih membelai rambut Jill, memang sih hubungan mereka adalah teman, tapi siapa pun yang melihatnya pastinya berpikir mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menikah

Duk Duk Duk

Suara yang keras itu membuat mereka terdiam, Jill juga berhenti menangis, Chris dan lainnya memasang pose siaga, sedangkan Naruto memicingkan matanya, suaranya berasal dari tempat Chris dan Jill muncul

Gawaarh Gwarrrhh

Dor dor dor dor~

Rentetan demi rentetan serangan mereka luncurkan saat gerombolan mayat hidup muncul dari balik pintu dan gerombolan itu sangat banyak sekali, bahkan beberapa dari Bravo Team

Dor~

Timah panas dari peluru peluru itu sukses menembus bagian tubuh dari sebagian mayat hidup tersebut

Cling "Grenade!"

Teriak Naruto sambil melempar granat kearah kumpulan mayat hidup itu

Duaaarr

Ledakan itu sukses membuat beberapa mayat hidup mati, melihat itu Naruto dan lainnya memilih bergerak maju pelan-pelan

Dor Dor Dor~

Tembakan demi tembakan mereka lakukan kembali saat melihat beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk bangkit, kini mereka yang membabat habis, bukan mereka

Dor

Tembakan dari Naruto itu yang terakhir, kali ini semua zombie yang ada diruangan tersebut sudah sepenuhnya mati

"Ambil amunisi dari mayat mayat Bravo Team dan carilah apapun yang bisa untuk bertahan diri"

Ujar Naruto sambil mengecek satu persatu mayat tersebut, dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan amunisi tambahan dari mayat-mayat itu

Mereka semua memangguk mendengar perintah Naruto, sang pria blinde jabrik itu betul bahwa mereka tidak boleh diam saja saat amunisi mereka hamoir habis

"Naruto"

Naruto kembali kearah Jill yang terdiam sambil melihatnya secara intens itu membuat Naruto aneh

"Kenapa Jill-chan" tanyanya lembut sambil mendekati Jill yang masih terdiam ditempatnya

Mata milik Jill dan Naruto akhirnya bertemu, entah kenapa dia merasa tenang saat menatap mata Naruto yang sebiru samudra tersebut

"Jill?" ucap Naruto sekali lagi membuat sang gadis tersentak

"A-Aku ingin bertanya d-dari mana kau dapat seragam tersebut Naru" tanya Jill dengan gugup karena ketahuan melamun memandangnya

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, tangannya lalu mengelus surai hitam milik Jill, ini belum saatnya untuk memberitahukan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya

"Kau akan mengetahui itu setelah misi ini selesai"

Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius kearah Jill membuat gadis itu cemberut, baiklah jika pria kuning itu ingin bermain tebak-tebakan

"Markas disini Fox Team, kami sekarang bersama Alpha Team sekarang, ganti" ucap Naruto lewat radio

'Tumben lancar' batin Naruto saat gelombang radionya begitu lancar, yah mereka berada di hutan jadi sinyal jelek sering terjadi

 _"Disini markas, lanjutkan misi utama, komandan tidak ingin sebuah kata kegagalan"_

Naruto dan lain-lain yang mendengarnya, kembali bersiap untuk melanjutkan misi mereka, nampak sekali wajah kelelahan dari mereka berlima tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengeluh dan ingin pulang, mereka adalah grup elite dan tidak sepantasnya bagi mereka mengeluh

"Jadi, kita akan kemana sekarang Namikaze" tanya Chris pada Naruto, jujur dia bingung dimanakah bos dari semua itu

Naruto memandang kearah sekitar dan yah, pintu itu lagi yang menjadi sasaran Naruto

Sebenarnya Naruto langsung menuju atas mansion, tidak seperti Jill maupun Chris yang memutarinya bahkan ke lantai bawah tanah mansion

"Chris aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mendobrak pintu ini, Jill, Sakura dan Sai, bersiap untuk melakukan tembakan" mendengar perintah itu, mereka segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan

"Kau siap Chris, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang nekat, kita akan menerobos, aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi aku ingin kita bergerak maju, bunuh sesuatu yang menghadang"

Ucapan Naruto membuat mereka meneguk ludah mereka secara kasar, ini adalah ide tang gila batin semuanya sambil menatap Naruto

"Tapi _Capt_ "

Brakkk

Belum sempat Sakura ingin mengajukan keberatannya itu, pintu sudah terbuka oleh dobrakan Naruto dan Chris, dan mereka berlari bersama

"Tembak dibagian kepala! itu akan melumpuhkan mereka" teriak Naruto memberi instruksi kembali ke semua temannya

Dor Dor Dor~

Timah panas peluru benar-benar menghujani para zombie tersebut, mereka terus bergerak maju dengan membunuh apapun yang dianggap sebagai penghalang

"Jill, awas!" Dor

Jill terkejut saat sebuah peluru melewati wajahnya dan sampai kearah sampingnya dimana sebuah Zombie hampir saja mendapatkannya

Dengan keras, Naruto menarik lengan Jill membuat tubuhnya ikut tertarik kearahnya, kini Jill berada di tengah bersama Naruto

Mereka terus berlari sambil menyerang, Chris benar-benar mengutuk rencana dari Naruto ini, ini nekat dan konyol tapi bagaimana lagi, ini adalah cara ke atas dengan mudah

" _Capt_ sebuab pintu!" ujar Sai

Mendengar itu mereka semua semakin mempercepat langkah mereka, tinggal sedikit lagi mereka sampai

Krieeeet

Dengan kekuatan mereka yang tersisa, mereka mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka, pintu itu sedikit besar dan berat membuat harus beberapa dari mereka yang membukanya

Mereka sengaja tidak membuka lebar pintu itu agar hanya mereka saja yang bisa masuk dan saat semuanya masuk, dengan cepat mereka menguncinya dengan balok kayu

Dan disinilah mereka, di ruangan atas, mata mereka dengan jeli mengamati sampai ke setiap penjuru ruangan tersebut

"Naru" ucap Jill sambil menunjuk sebuah sesuatu di depan, terlihat sesosok mayat tergeletak begitu saja dengan sebuah kursi roda yang terbalik

"Spencer"

Ucap singkat Naruto, dia mendekati tubuh Spencer, ia bisa melihat darah segar masih mengalir dan luka itu masih segar

'Itu berarti!"

"Kalian! berhati-hat-" Dorr

Belum sempat Naruto bilang apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja sebuah peluru melesat mengenai tubuhnya membuatnya terpental

"Naruto" teriak semuanya saat melihat rekan mereka terkena tembakan

Pria blonde itu mencoba untuk bangun, dia masih selamat gara-gara dia memakai rompi tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tendangan meluncur kearahnya membuatnya terjatuh lagi

"Well, lihat ini, seorang legenda S.T.A.R.S ada disini" ujar sang pelaku yang mempunyai tubuh besar dengan kacamata hitam miliknya

"Albert!"

Ucap Jill geram, dia mencoba menyerang pelaku yang menembak Naruto yang tidak lain adalah salah satu rekan mereka sendiri Albert Wesker

Duakkh

Jill terpental saat terkena tendangan dari Wesker, memang sih, jika dalam Melee Combat maka Weskerlah yang menang jadi maklum jika Jill kalah

"Apa maksudmu Wesker! kau mengkhianati kami!?" ujar Chris penuh amarah kepada rekannya itu

"Sejujurnya aku mengkhianati semuanya, komandan bahkan Racoon City" ujar Wesker yang tak pelak membuat semua yang mendengarnya marah

"Kau akan membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan!" teriak Jill sambil berlari kearah mantan rekannya dengan sebuah belati tapi sayang stamina Jill bukan apa-apa bagi Wesker

Duukh

Dengan mudahnya pisau itu di tangkis oleh Wesker dan kemudian melempar Jill kearah jendela

Grep

Dengan susahnya Naruto menangkap Jill, jika dirinya tidak ada maka Jill bisa saja terlempar keluar, nampak Jill menataonya dengan penuh air mata

"Naru"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia kemudian menatap Albert, pria itu entah kenapa akan menjadi suatu ancaman besar nantinya

"Sampai berjumpa kembali tapi lain kali aku akan membunuh kalian semua"

Ujar Wesker yang lalu melompat dari jendela dan saat Chris dan yang lain mengeceknya sudah tidak ada

"Kau baik saja Naru?"

Tanya Jill dan Naruto hanya mengangguk, dia selamat karena rompi yang ia pakai

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit sesak di dada" ucap jujur Naruto membuat Jill bernafas lega

"Markas, disini Fox Team, markas kalian mendengarku"

 _"Dengan Cepat dor dor dor kalian segera dor dor dor pergi ke kota, siaga siaga!"_

"Markas, masuk! markas!" teriak Naruto tapi sayang tidak ada jawaban dari markas pusat

Naruto memandang ke luar jendela, nampak kekacaua sedang terjadi di Racoon City

"Kita segera menuju ke kota, hanya tuhan yang tau apakah kita akan selamat disana"

 **TBC**

 **Hola Kawan, gimana dengan ceritanya, apakah kalian suka, jangan lupa Fav dan Follow**

 **Untuk Pair Naruto**

 **-Jill Valentine**

 **-Cleria Redfield**

 **-Ada Wong**

 **-Sakura Haruno**

 **RayNaruKushi LogOut**


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronicle

.

Disclaimer By

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Resident Evil By Capcom

.

Chapter 2 (Operation Thunder God:Saving Sanity)

.

Mengerikan...

Itu satu kata yang menggambarkan bagaimana kondisi kota Racoon City sekarang ini

Suara sirine polisi disetiap kota, tembakan di setiap penjuru dan teriakan yang menyedihkan disetiap sudut kota, kota itu bagaikan menjelma menjadi neraka untuk mereka yang tinggal disana

Dan disatu sudut kota tersebut terlihat Leon yang sedang berlari dari serangan zombie yang mengejarnya, ia bahkan berlari hingga ke sela-sela sempit gang

 _Dor dor dor~_ Mau tidak mau Leon harus mengeluarkan beberapa pelurunya saat beberapa zombie tersebut hampir saja menangkapnya

"Shit, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi ini buruk sekali"

Ujar Leon sambil terus berlari, dia tadi hanya menikmati kopinya di salah satu kafe dan hanya beberapa menit saja hal ini terjadi pada dirinya! sepertinya keberuntungannya kali ini kecil sekali

Haaargh jrassh

Hampir saja...

Hampir saja dia termakan oleh zombie tersebut, jika saja dia terlambat satu menit saja, mungkin dia sudah termakan oleh mahkluk itu

 _"Tcih, ini semakin buruk"_ batin Leon, dia terus menembaki mahkluk kanibal itu agar tidak mendekat

"Huh, Lets Hope, si kuning itu selamat" gumam Leon sambil melihat kearah kantor polisi Racoon City yang sangat jauh untuk ia gapai, seingatnya temannya itu masih berada di kantor polisi

Semenjak wabah ini berlangsung dia tidak mendapat panggilam dari sahabatnya itu bahkan saat ia menghubunginya temannya itu tidak merespon, jadi maklum dia khawatir apalagi Naruto adalah teman dekatnya

 _Dor dor dor~_

Leon mendecih, dia menembaki zombie yang terus mendekatinya, satu hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang

Yaitu berlindung dari serangan zombie atau kalau bisa, kabur secepatnya dari Racoon City, tapi hal itu sepertinya belum bisa ia lakukan

"Aku akan keluar dari kota ini tapi dengan teman-temanku"

Ujarnya, sambil berlari menuju salah satu bangunan, bagaimana pun, dia tidak akan meninggalkan satu teman pun di kota yang sekarang bagaikan sebuah neraka ini

 **Back To Naruto and Team..**

"Sial, apakah virus itu menyebar?"

Ujar Naruto sambil melihat kearah dimana Racoon City berada, walaupun sangat jauh dia bisa melihat asap besar yang ada di atah tersebut

 _"Check...markas?"_

Ucap Naruto sekali lagi menghubungi markas S.T.A.R.S, dari tadi ia menghubungi markas dan sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari mereka

"Bagaimana Naru, apakah ada jawaban?"

Tanya Jill khawatir, ini sudah sepuluh kali Naruto menghubungi markas, sepertinya benar ada hal buruk yang menimpa kota itu sekarang

Naruto menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia belum mendapat satu jawaban dari markas dan itu membuat Jill mendesah kecewa

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto, apa rencana mu" tanya Sakura, sekarang ia tidak memakai panggilan _Capt_ ke temannya tersebut

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil melihat jendela yang memperlihatkan asap hitam pekat yang berasal dari Racoon City

Jujur ia juga masih memikirkan rencana apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk sekarang

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak tau apa yang harus kita lakukan, yang terpenting kita akan menuju Racoon City secepatnya"

Mereka mengangguk saja menerima masukan dari Naruto, langkah yang pasti untuk mereka sekarang hanyalah pergi ke Racoon secepatnya

 _"Pilot ini Fox Team dan Alpha Team, ganti"_

 _"Disini pilot, sial, kau membuatku khawatir, ku kira kau mati Capt"_ Jawab sang pilot, bisa mereka dengar suara bising terdengar jelas di tempat Naruto menandakan bahwa sang pilot masih berada di Helicopter

 _"Huh, aku hampir saja mati disini, hei, bisakah kau menjemput kami"_ Ucap Naruto, kepada sang pilot

 _"Tentu saja, aku akan segera kesana, Bloody Hell kondisi kota sangatlah kacau bung aku mau mendarat tapi komandan menyuruhku untuk tetap terbang"_

Jawab pilot Heli tersebut sambil sedikit menceritakan apa yang terjadi di Racoon membuat Naruto dan Jill yang disisi Naruto tersentak

'Apakah sudah separah itu?' batin keduanya

 _"Baiklah, kami tunggu di depan mansion"_ ujar Naruto yang lalu menutup koneksinya dari sang pilota

"Ayo, Heli akan segera kesini"

Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu disusul oleh kedua tim tersebut

Persetan dengan para zombie yang berada diluar ruangan tersebut, hanya satu saja yang ada dipikiran mereka, yaitu kembali ke Racoon

 **Skip Time...**

Mereka akhirnya diluar, nampak nafas memburu keluar dari 5 orang itu sepertinya mereka mengalami banyak hal saat masih dalam mansion tersebut

 _"Pilot, come in, kami sudah diluar"_

Ujar Naruto yang masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan

 _"On my way, aku akan segera sampai"_

Jawab sang pilot membuat Naruto bernafas lega, dia kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan pilot Helicopternya karena memang daritadi belum ada kontak darinya

"Baiklah kita berkumpul" ucap tegas Naruto, memang dia sudah lama tidak bertugas menjadi S.T.A.R.S tapi ketegasannya tidak akan hilang

Mereka semua akhirnya berkumpul ke tempat Naruto, nampak mereka siap untuk mendengarkan rencana yang dimiliki kapten kuning kita itu

"Oke lads, Racoon City sekarang tidak aman jadi berhati-hatilah" ujarnya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oelh mereka

"Aku ingin kita berpencar, Sai, aku ingin kau mengambil Heli yang tersisa dari markas, aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, yang pasti aku ingin kau mendapatkannya"

"Siap!" teriak Sai tanda mengerti

"Sakura, aku ingin kau mengambil peralatan medis, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada korban yang terluka, kau akan ikut dengan Sai" lanjut Naruto memberikan perintah kepada Sakura

"Sisanya, aku ingin kalian mencari _survivor_ yang selamat di Racoon City"

"SIAP!"

Mereka mengangguk mantap, tanpa sadar Heli mereka sudah sampai, mereka semua dengan cepat menaiki kendaraan mereka untuk menuju ke Racoon City

"Bagaimana keadaan Racoon!" tanya Naruto sedikit teriak karena baling-baling Helicopter sangat bising

" _Too Hot,_ semua polisi hingga anggota S.T.A.R.S dikerahkan, yang pasti kulihat mereka sudah membuat _roadblock_ untuk memperlambat gerakan zombie itu"

Ujar sang pilot, Naruto tersenyum saja, masih ada waktu untuk mereka menyelamatkan banyak orang, berterima kasihlah pada polisi yang menghambat gerakan mahkluk kanibal itu

" _Alright People_ , kita berangkat, menuju kedaerah yang 'panas' " ucap Naruto dan dengan begitu Heli itu terbang membawa 5 orang tersebut

Hening

Tidak ada dari mereka yang bersuara, hanya suara bising baling-baling Heli saja yang terdengar, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing

"Jadi...apakah zombie sudah menyebar luas" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan itu

"Hell, mereka sangat cepat menyebar, hanya beberapa jam saja, kondisi kota sudah lumpuh sebagian" ujar sang pilot

Naruto hanya terdiam saja memikirkan perkataan sang pilot, 'virus itu bukan virus biasa, mereka menyebar dengan berbagai cara kasus Joseph Frost salah satunya' batin Naruto menyelidiki kasus ini

"Namaku Helbert pak" ujar sang pilot memperkenalkan namanya, dirinya sepertinya merasa jenuh terua dipanggil pilot oleh semuanya

"Baiklah Helbert, aku ingin kau segera menuju markas"

"Tapi _Capt_ , disitu tidak ada apa-apa, para unit tidak ada yang masih berada di markas" ujar Helbert

"Aku ingin mengambil beberapa Helicopter yang berada di markas"

Helbert mengangguk, walaupun itu terdengar singkat tapi itu sudah bertanda bahwa sang kapten ingin melakukan penyelamatan ke para _survivor_ yang masih tersisa

" _Im on it_ "

Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya, pandangannya kini melihat kearah samping, nampak sebagian kota sudah hancur

"Helbert, aku akan turun disini"

"Tapi pak, itu terlalu berbahaya, bukannya lebih baik kita mencari peralatan untuk mencari _survivor_ yang masih hidup?" tanya Helbert

Naruto tersenyum simpul, dia segera menurunkan tali untuk turun, dia memiliki perasaan yang kuat di daerah ini jika masih ada _survivor_

"Para _Survivor_ tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi kan? Sakura, Sai tetap dalam misi kalian" ujar Naruto, dia sudah bersiap untuk turun tapi terhenti saat sebuah tangan memegang tangan miliknya yang sedang memegangi tali

"Aku akan ikut Naru"

Naruto memandang Jill heran, entah kenapa dia merasa jika Jill terus ingin berada disisinya, well sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu

"Kau serius Jill? disana banyak sekali zombie yang siap menerkam"

Ucap Chris memperingatkan rekannya, ia tidak mempersalahkan tentang Naruto, dia sudah melihat aksinya saat mengintip di jendela, jadi mungkin dia bisa mengatasinya

"Aku..."

Wajah Jill memerah, dia tidak tau alasan apa yang tepat untuk ini

'Apa yang harus ku katakan, oh god, aku hanya ingin berduaan dengan Naru saja' batin Jill sambil blushing memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika ia bersama Naruto di bawah sana

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja kearahnya, dia lalu membelai rambut Jill yang membuat sang empu blushing karenanya

"Ikuti kata hatimu Jill" Ujar Naruto singkat tapi sangat jelas memberikan Jill sebuah masukan dan dengan perkataan itu Narito pun turun kebawah dengan menggunakan tali tersebut

Jill mengangguk mantap, dia lalu menyusul Naruto turun kebawah yang sekarang sedang menembak beberapa zombie yang berada di dekat mereka

 _Dor dor dor~_

Tidak ada keraguan dihati mereka, mereka kini sudah berada di bawah, dengan segera mereka mengeliminasi para zombie yang berusaha untuk memakan mereka

 _"Kalian tinggalkan kami, Chris cari juga survivor di daerah lain, Sakura Sai, kalian tetap dalam misi kalian_

Ujar Naruto memberikan instruksi kepada mereka yang masih berada di Heli, yaitu tetap dalam misi mereka

"Chris, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan" tanya Naruto pada Chris yang masih berada di Helicopter milik mereka

"Ya, jika kau menemukan adikku, sampaikan salamku dan bawalah dia menjauh dari tempat ini" jawab Chris

Naruto mengangguk, dia memang pernah mendengar bahwa Chris punya adik, jika tidak salah, namanya Cleria Redfield, ya, sekarang ia mengingat namanya

Heli itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Jill seorang, nampak mereka sedang melihat kekearah kesekitar was-was jika ada zombie yang menyerang

"Jadi, bagaimana untuk sekarang Naru"

Tanya Jill, mereka dari tadi hanya diam saja ditempat tanpa ada perintah dari Naruto

Naruto hanya terdiam tidak menjawab, dia hanya fokus ke pemandangan sekitar, mungkin difinisi kata hancur sangat cocok untuk mendeskripskikan Racoon City saat ini

Pemuda kuning itu tersentak saat tangan Jill memegang pipinya, nampak perempuan itu menatapnya dengan lembut

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Naru"

"Eh, apakah aku melamun tadi?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan saja oleh Jill

Naruto menghela nafas mengetahuinya, dia terlalu terpana dengan kondisi kota Racoon yang nampak sekarang sangat parah

"Well, kita mencari _survivor_ seperti yang ku katakan tadi di Heli" ujar Naruto, dia lalu mendekat kearah wajah Jill hingga hanya beberapa centi saja dari wajah perempuan itu

"Setelah ini selesai, ada yang ingin katakan padamu"

Jill hanya blushing saja, dia tidak memperdulikan kata Naruto tadi, tapi ia blushing karena wajah kapten dari Fox Team itu sangat dekat dengannya

'Itu terlalu dekat' Batinnya terus menerus

Naruto tersenyum saja melihatnya, dia lalu memegang tangan rekannya itu yang membuat Jill tersentak karenanya sentuhannya

"Ayo, kita harus mencari keberadaan mereka yang masih hidup kan"

Jill mengangguk saja, misi mereka harus segera dilakukan, survivor tidak akan menunggu mereka lebih lama, semakin cepat mereka menemukan survivor maka semakin cepat pula mereka keluar dari kota ini

Mereka lalu menyusuri jalan raya, mereka bisa melihat banyak sekali mayat polisi yang habis dimakan oleh kawanan zombie, sebagian dari polisi-polisi itu sudah tidak terbentuk

"James..."

Gumam Naruto saat melihat salah satu mayat yang di dada kirinya punya nama James, dia mendekati mayat tersebut sambil melepas pistol yang ada di genggaman polisi tersebut

"Aku tidak tau kau akan mati mengenaskan seperti ini kawan, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menolong mu ataupun yang lain"

Ujar Naruto, dia menatap wajah sahabatnya yang tertutupi helm polisi tersebut lalu ia menatap pistol Desert Eangle yang berada di tangannya

"Aku meminjam pistolmu kawan, beristirahatlah dengan tenang" ujar Naruto lagi, kali ini ia berdiri lalu menimggalkan mayat temannya itu

"Mereka kuat bukan? Jill" ucap Naruto sambil terus berjalan rambutnya kini menutupi wajahnya hingga tidak ada yang tau ekspresi apa yang ia tampilkan

Jill tidak membalasnya, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, mereka kuat? pastinya apakah kematian mereka itu ada artinya? ia tidak tau

Perempuan itu lalu menyingkap rambut Naruto hingga ia bisa menampilkan ekspresi...entahlah ia tidak tau, yang pastinya marah, sedih, dan kecewa semua menjadi satu

"Iya, mereka kuat"

Ucap singkat Jill tapi membuat Naruto menarik bibirnya, tersenyum, tangannya lalu membelai Jill yang ada di sampingnya

Cup

Entah nafsu atau tanda terima kasih, Naruto mencium Jill tepat di bibirnya membuat satu-satunya perempuan di Alpha Team itu tersentak lalu blushing

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya itu, nampak mereka terengah-engah karena adegan ciuman mereka itu

"Teerima kasih Jill, kata-kata itu berarti untuk ku-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya bibirnya disambar oleh Jill, kali ini Jill lah yang melakukannya, mereka melakukan ciuman itu lagi

Ciuman itu semakin panas, setan atau apa yang merasuki tubuh Jill, perempuan itu memegang benda pribadi milik Naruto, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan juga menyingkap tangan Jill

Naruto lalu menatap wajah temannya itu, bisa ia lihat wajahnya kecewa karena tidak bisa meneruskannya

Melihat itu Naruto menciumnya singkat lalu menjilat kuping milik Jill hingga membuat temannya itu mendesah karena ulahnya

"Kita lakukan ini setelah kita berhasil berhasil keluar dari kota ini" ucap singkat Naruto dan melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Jill

Jill hanya mendesah kecewa, sejujurnya ia ingin lebih, sayangnya mereka sedang misi dan tidak ada waktu untuk melakulan hal itu

 _Dor dor~_

Dua tembakan dari pistol kapten kita itu sukses menembus tubuh sesosok zombie yang berusaha menyerang Jill dari belakang

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah zombie tersebut dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga, yaitu menendang kepala zombie itu

Jrassh

Naruto menginjak kepala zombie itu hingga pecah

" _Sayang_ , lain kali, lihatlah kesekitarmu"

Ujarnya pada Jill sambil membelai wajahnya dengan lembut dan juga menambah kata sayang pada kalimatnya membuat emm bisa dibilang kekasihnya itu blushing

"B-Baik" ucapnya gelagapan

Naruto tersenyum saja, dia sengaja menambah kata sayang pada kalimatnya tadi

Well secara teknis dia tadi sudah menciumnya dan juga emmm Jill juga sudah memegang 'miliknya' tadi jadi dia akan menjadi brengsek kalau tidak memacarinya

'Mungkin aku akan melamarnya habis ini' batin Naruto sambil terus menatap Jill yang terlihat tersipu malu

 _"Team Fox!, disini komandan, kalian berada dimana!?"_

Suara dari radio milik mereka itu membiat mereka tersentak, tidak mereka sangka bahwa mereka mendapat jawaban langsung dari komandan

 _"Disini Fox Team dan juga Alpha Team, kita sedang berada di Racoon City, ada apa komandan?"_

Tanya Naruto dengan Jill yang mendekat kearahnya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas apa yang akan dikatakan oleh komandan mereka

 _"Sial, berapa lama kalian disana!?"_

 _"Aku tidak tau pak, pastinya akan lama karena kita harus mencari survivor yang masih hidup pak"_

jawab Naruto jujur, dia heran kenapa komandan mereka nampak tergesa-gesa dan juga sangat khawatir dengan tempat mereka berada saat ini

 _"Kalian tidak punya waktu untuk itu, hell, sebuah bom atom akan diluncurkan, kalian punya waktu untuk keluar, entah dengan survivor atau sendiri"_

Naruto dan Jill tersentak kaget, tunggu!, bom atom!?, apakah pemerintah akan menghancurkan kota ini!

'Sial, jika bom atom akan diluncurkan dan kami tidak sempat menyelamatkan para survivor aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri!'

Batin Naruto, terlihat rahangnya mengeras karena frustasi berita bom atom itu

 _"Kalian punya waktu 24 jam, ingat! 24 jam"_

Dengan perkataan komandan tersebut, jaringan akhirnya diputus, meninggalkan Naruto dan Jill yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempat mereka berdiri

Bom Atom, survivor, semua permasalahan menjadi satu dan menjadi sangat susah bagi mereka

"BAJINGAN!"

Teriak Naruto keras, dia sangat frustasi sekarang, Jill sepertinya juga begitu, giginya terdengar bergemelatuk menahan emosinya agar tidak keluar

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan" gumam Naruto pelan, hanya punya waktu 24 jam?, itu tidak akan cukup untuk menyelamatkan semuanya

Naruto lalu berbalik menatap wajah Jill, sekarang wajahnya menampilkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, matanya menatap Jill tajam menandakan bahwa ia serius

"Kita harus cepat bergerak, 24 jam, kita hanya waktu satu hari untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang masih bertahan di sini"

Ujar Naruto kali ini dia tidak akan membuang waktunya, tidak akan ada waktu untuk beristirahat, tidak akan waktu untuk bersenda gurau

"God, bantulah kami" ujar Naruto pelan

'Walaupun ini terlihat mustahil, tapi aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan mereka yang masih hidup!' batin Naruto ambisius

Jill hanya terdiam, pria yang disukainya itu begitu ambisius ingin menyelamatkan banyak orang padahal mereka berdua tau bahwa itu sangat mustahil

"Kau tak pernah berhenti bermimpi, Naru"

Gumam pelan Jill, sikap itu, sikap yang disukainya, walaupun realita itu pahit tapi pria itu tak henti-hentinya memberikan harapan dan ambisi pada mereka yang ingin menyerah

Jill menatap tangan tersebut, sodoran tangan dari Naruto sukses membuatnya tersenyum

'Selagi kau bermimpi, bawalah aku' batin Jill sambil menggapai tangan itu

"Ayo, kita tidak akan menyerah disini kan" ujar Naruto dengan senyumnya yang begitu menenangkan hatinya

"Hu um, ayo"

Jawab Jill, mereka akhirnya mulai bergerak kembali melakukan pencarian mereka

 **RayNaruKushi...**

"Ingat Jill, kau harus tenang dan fokus, jangan banyak memikirkan apa-apa saat begini, kita harus fokus"

Ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kearah kanan lalu kiri mencegah ada serangan mendadak dari salah satu arah

Jill mengangguk, dia juga melakukan yang sama, bedanya ia juga melihat kebelakang agar mengetahui semua arah aman

Brakkk

Dengan cepat mereka mengarahkan senjata mereka kearah samping, kedua orang itu nampak kaget saat suara jatuh terdengar dari rumah samping mereka

Dengan perlahan, Naruto dan Jill memasuki rumah itu, saking sangat perlahan bahkan tidak terdengar bunyi langkah mereka

PRANKK

Jendela di samping mereka pecah membuat kedua pasangan itu terkejut tapi bukan itu saja, muncul sosok anjing yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba

"N-Naru apa itu"

Ujar Jill sambil was-was apabila ada serangan dari anjing itu

Naruto juga begitu, nampak senyum sinis tercipta dari bibirnya, virus itu bahkan menular pada hewan, oh benar-benar bagus batinnya sarkas

Anjing didepannya terlihat tidak mempunyai kulit dan badannya bahkan lebih besar dari anjing biasa

Anjing itu mengaung, membuat Naruto dan Jill melangkah mundur, mereka sedang menjaga jarak dari anjing itu

Tiba-tiba anjing itu melompat kearah mereka, untungnya mereka bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah karena memang insting mereka sudah dilatih

"Ku kira ia hanya besar tubuh saja tapi ternyata ia juga cepat rupanya" ucap Naruto

Anjing itu melompat kembali, tapi mereka berdua bisa menghindarinya lagi, kini mereka mundur beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencari aman

"Naru!"

Jill berteriak saat Naruto berlari kearah anjing zombie itu entah apa yang akam dilakukan kelasihnya tapi itu akan membahayakan nyawanya

Settt Jrasshh

Perut anjing itu terbelah saat Naruto dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri dan merobek perut mahkluk itu

"Naru, apa kau tidak apa-apa"

Ujar Jill menghampiri Naruto dan memberikan bantuan Naruto untuk berdiri

"Ya, hanya luka lecet saja karena tergesek" jawan Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Jill menghela nafas lega, 'ku kira kau akan bertindak nekat' batinnya, hell, orang mana yang tidak panik saat Naruto melakukan hal itu tadi

"Baiklah, kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini kare-" BRAKK. Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan sosok tubuh seseorang yang terjatuh di dekat mereka

Naruto menatap Jill memberi instruksi untuk maju dan sepertinya dia mengerti dengan instruksi miliknya

"Hati-hati, siapa tau itu musuh"

Jill mengagguk saja mendengar nasehat dari Naruto, dengan tanpa suara mereka memasuki ruangan disamping mereka

Mereka terkejut saat melihat seorang perempuan tengah terkapar di ruangan itu, dengan cekatan mereka meegangkat perempuan itu ke meja di dekat mereka

"Apakah dia masih hidup?" tanya Naruto

"Dia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan tapi dia benar-benar berungtung kita menemukannya, jika tidak dia pasti akan dimakan oleh zombie-zombie itu"

Ujar Jill, dia kali ini membantu perempuan itu untuk merenggangkan persendiannya dan memperlancar aliran darah perempuan itu

Naruto menghela nafas lega, dia kira survivor yang ia temui itu sudah mati tapi untunglah tidak

'Huh dia hanya pingsan ternyata, tapi aneh sekali, aku seperti mengenalnya dia siapa sebenarnya' batin Naruto sambil menatap lekat-lekat perempuan itu

Dia yakin sekali pernah bertemu bahkan mungkin akrab dengan perempuan yang sedang pingsan itu tapi pertanyaannya siapa sebenarnya dia

"Naruto, dia sudah mulai sadar"

Ucap Jill membuat Naruto segera menghampirinya, perempuan itu mengeliat pertanda dia terbangun dari pingsannya

Mata perempuan itu akhirnya terbuka, dia bisa melihat dua sosok yang asing, tidak, salah satunya ia sangat kenal

"Kapten"

Gumamnya pelan tapi bisa di dengar kedua orang itu

Jill menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tatapan ingin sebuah jawaban secepatnya dari calon kekasihnya

Naruto mengerinyit heran, dia merasa kenal, dan perempuan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan kapten berarti dia dulu juga anggota Fox Team dulu

"Kau...Rebecca?"

Ucap Naruto ragu-ragu karena ia masih lupa ingat sama para timnya dulu. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu memeluknya dan menangis di dadanya

"Ternyata kau hiks...kapten, aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak ada berita tentangmu"

Mendengar itu Naruto sekarang ingat, member selain dia, Sakura dan Sai yaitu Rebecca Chambers!

"Naruto, kau harus menjelaskan ini semua"

Ucap Jill, dia serasa tidak tau apa-apa tentang calon kekasihnya itu, memang ia dekat dengan Naruto tapi dia hanya seperti mengetahui secuil saja tentang Naruto

Calon kekasihnya itu hanya mengangguk saja mendengarnya. Sepertinya Naruto akan menceritakan kisahnya pada Jill

"Kapten kemana saja?"

Tanya Rebecca yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kapten dia lalu mengusap air mata yang masih berada di matanya

"Nanti ku jelaskan, bagaimana dengan cidera mu?" tanya Naruto. Seingatnya Rebecca harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena cidera di misi terakhir mereka

"Hum, aku sudah sembuh 1 tahun yang lalu"

Ucap singkat Rebecca tapi membuat sang kapten menyipitkan matanya. Satu tahun? kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukannya

"Kapten bisa bantu aku berdiri"

Tanya Rebecca sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah kaptennya itu. Naruto yang sepertinya melamun langsur buyar saat mendengar permintaan Rebecca

"Dasar manja" runtuknya

Tangannya lalu menggapai tangan Rebecca, dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik tangan itu hingga akhirnya Rebecca berdiri

Sedangkan Jill yang melihatnya hanya cemberut saja, sudah ia pastikan bahwa perempuan bernama Rebecca itu mengenal lebih Naruto

'Aku tidak akan kalah dengannya' Batin Jill kesal

"Jadi...apa yang kita lakukan kapten?" tanya Rebecca sambil merenggangkan ototnya

"Kita mencari survivor yang masih selamat, kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengecek senjatanya

Rebecca mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja aku bisa kapten, hanya saja aku butuh senjata"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, Rebecca pasti akan menjawab hal itu. Dia lalu melemparkan senapannya kearah Rebecca

"Gunakan itu dulu."

Ucap Naruto tapi dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari Rebecca. "Jangan pedulikan aku, aku bisa mengatasi mereka dengan pistol ku".

Rebecca mengangguk saja, dia lalu mengecek amunisi dalamnya, penuh dan terisi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai kembali pencarian kit-"

"Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang kutanyakan padamu Rebecca" potong Jill sambil menatap perempuan itu dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Emm, siapa kamu?" tanya polos Rebecca

"Aku Jill Valentine dari Alpha Team, sekarang aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ku"

Rebecca mengangguk mantap dia akan menjawab apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh perempuan bernama Jill tersebut

"Bukannya kau salah satu anggota Bravo Team yang hilang itu. Bagaimana kau selamat dan bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini?"

Rebecca hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal membuat Jill semakin curiga dengan dia

"Memang benar aku adalah anggota dari Bravo Team dan mengenai kenapa aku disini karena kalian terlalu lama makanya aku turun kebawah duluan hehehe"

Ujar Rebecca sambil cengegesan. Naruto dan Jill yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop karena alasan yang kelewat epik itu

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang kita harus mulai bergerak" ujar Naruto mulai bergerak dia lalu meletakkan sebuah peta di meja tersebut

"Dengar, kita harus sampai di gereja ini, ini sebagai titik, jika sudah sampai kita bisa beristirahat beberapa jam sebelum memulai kembali pencarian"

Jelas Naruto kepada kedua rekannya, memang mereka tidak akan ada waktu tapi stamina mereka harus dijaga kalau ada apa-apa

"Baik kapten" ucap mereka berdua serentak

Mereka mulai bergerak kembali, kali ini mereka melewati gang-gang kecil karena itulah jalan teraman karena sedikitnya zombie yang masuk ke gang

"Jadi, Naruto bisa kau jelaskan"

Ucap Jill. Alis Naruto terangkat dan akhirnya tau apa yang ingin Jill bicarakan sekarang

Naruto menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya aku adalah kapten dari Fox Team" ujarnya singkat padat jelas dan menjengkelkan di kuping Jill

"Hanya segitu?"

"Ya hanya segitu"

Jawab Naruto singkat, dia mengarahkaj senjatanya ke atap atap rumah, siapa tau ada zombie yang bertengger disana

"Dasar menyebalkan" jawab Jill balik cemberut. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu belum mau menceritakan apapun kepadanya

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil tangannya membentuk simbol peace, tidal saatnya untuk bercerita, mereka harus menyelamatkan yang tersisa lalu kabur

BA-KRAM

Suara itu begitu keras hingga membuat mereka yang mendengarnya kaget. Nampak sebuah besi besar sedang di ketuk terus menerus oleh sesosok mahkluk

"Apa itu?" tanya Rebecca dia bisa melihat sosok mahkluk itu sangat besar bahkan besi yang berat itu ia angkat dengan mudah

"Aku tidak tau, yang pastinya harus kita kalahkan" ujar Naruto

 **To Be Continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chronicle**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto and Capcom**

 **Chapter 3 (That Thing Is Not Human Thats Dangerous Thing)**

 **Enjoy And Dont Forget RnR**

Ketiga orang tersebut kini hanya bisa diam dengan mata membulat karrna shock, di depan mereka kini terlihat sesosok mahkluk dengan wajah jelek dan tubuh hampir dua kali lipat lebih besar daripada mereka

Naruto menatap nyalang mahkluk itu, 'Mahkluk ini...aku bisa merasakan dia sangat berbahaya hanya dengan merasakan atmosfer di sekeliling kita saat ini' batinnya, dia mundur beberapa langkah,dalam batinnya ia terus berteriak untuk lari tapi jika ia mengucapkannya saat ini dia punya firasat kalau mahkluk itu dengan segera mengejar mereka

Tanganya lalu dengan hati-hati masuk ke saku armornya mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu,Naruto, Jill dan Rebecca berjalan mundur dan monter itu juga maju kearah mereka secara perlahan, "Jill,Rebecca aku ingin kalian segera menghadap kebelakang saat hitungan ke tiga" ujar Naruto

Mereka mengangguk, mereka tetap berjalan mundur hingga... _Kling..._ "Tiga!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar flashbang kearah monster itu,dan dengan cepat ia menghadap ke belakang untuk mencegah ia ikut terkena efek flashbang miliknya

Percikan dan cahaya dari flashbang itu sukses membuat monster itu menggeram karena silau efek dari flashbnag tersebut, Naruto dan lainnya tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu,mereka langsung berlari menjauhi monster itu dengan rute zig-zag

"Cepat!, jangan sampai monster itu menangkap kita" teriak Naruto, dia lalu melihat kearah belakang nampak monster besar itu sudah mengejar mereka, 'Sialan, dia sudah mulai mengejar rupanya' batinnya, dia lalu mengisi amunisi Desert Eangle nya dengan berlari dari kejaran monster itu

"Aku hanya punya satu slot lagi, ini tidak akan cukup untuk membunuhnya" ujar Naruto menggerutu dengan sisa ammonya yang hanya tinggal satu slot itu, sejujurnya Naruto juga tidak yakin dengan Full Ammonya apakah bisa menumbangkan monster itu

Mahkluk yang mengejar mereka itu...benar-benar dii luar nalar manusia dan di luar kekuaatn fisik manusia bahkan kecepatan larinya bisa dibilang lebih cepat dari mereka saat ini tapi dengan rencana Naruto berlari ddengan rute zig-zag itu sukses untuk memperlambat gerakan monster itu

Walaupun begitu, sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara mereka dengan monster itu semakin dekat dan itu sama sekali tidak bagus untuk mereka, Naruto menggertakkan giginya frustasi, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk berlindung dari monster yang mengejar mereka

"Naruto! Liat depan sana,itu kantor polisi bukan!" teriak Jill,nafasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal karena terus berlari, Naruto mengangguk, 'ya...itu mungkin bisa membantu kita untuk berlindung dari monster itu' batin Naruto. "Cepat! Kita menuju Kantor Polisi"

Monster itu nampak menambah kecepatan larinya, sepertinya mahkluk itu apa yang direncanakan mangsanya itu, kecepatan mahkluk itu terus bertambah hingga akhirnya dua kali lipat lebih cepat daripada larinya yang sebelumnya

Naruto nampak shock melihat mahkluk itu semakin mendekatinya, sekarang...dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, mereka akan terbunuh sebelum sampai di kantor polisi, matanya lalu menatap kearah pocket armor di sebelah kanannya yang terisi dengan dua granat

'Kita tak akan selamat, tapi dengan ini aku bisa menyelamatkan Jill dan Rebecca' batin Naruto, dia lalu mengambil dua granat tersebut, Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, 'Aku mungkin akan mati tapi aku harus melakukannya'

Dengan gerakan memutar dia melempar bom tersebut kearah monster itu, dan mahkluk itu langsung memukul Naruto dengan sangat keras membuat tubuhnya terpental ke samping tapi seperti yang Naruto rencanakan, granat itu meledak membuat mahkluk itu berteriak kesakitan

Jill menatap kejadian di belakangnya dengan shock begitu juga dengan Rebecca yang juga tidak tau lagio apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini, 'Naruto...' batin Jill di pikirannya tergiang dimana tubuh Naruto yang terpukul oleh monster itu

"NARUTO!" teriak Jill, dia menangis, sedangkan Rebecca terdiam tap[i jika di liat dengan teliti ada beberapa tetesan yang keluar dari matanya, 'Kapten, kau benar-benar bodoh' batinnya sambil menatap belakangnya

Ia lalu menatap Jill, dengan keras ia menepuk pundak Jill membuat perempuan itu menoleh kearahnya, Rebecca mendesah kecewa, "Kita harus bergerak kembali, monster itu tidak akan lama untuk menyembuhkan lukanya" ucap Rebecca

Jill seraya enggan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya, dia lalu menatap kearah kepulan asap yang terjadi akibat ledakan bubuk miseu itu kembali, tidak ada tanda kehidupan disana hanya suara monster yang mengerang ia dengar dari kepulan asap itu, "Tapi Naruto" dia masih berharap...berharap bahwa Naruto masih hidup

Rebbeca mendesah jujur ia tidak maumeninggalkan tempat ini dan mencari kaptennya, tapi monster itu pasti akan menangkap mereka dan membunuh mereka, "Kapten telah memberikan kita kesempatan untuk berlari menghindari monster itu, dia bukanlah mati konyol, dia mati melindungi kita, motto hidupnya adalah _Sacrifice one for many soul_ yang berarti satu nyawa untuk menyelamatkan yang lain"

Jill terdiam apa yang diakatan oleh Rebecca itu benar, Naruto telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuknya jadi dia harus mengambil kesempatan tersebut. Jill lalu berdiri dari tempatnya bersimpuh, "Kau benar Becca, aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu _untuk Naruto_ " ucapnya. Rebecca hanya mengangguk dia dan Jill lalu melanjutkan berlari meninggalkan monster yang mengaung akibat granat tersebut

Balik lagi ke Jill yang saat ini berlari bersama Rebecca di depannya, air matanya terus menetes, dia tidak tega meninggalkan Naruto tapi keadaan membuatnya harus kembali berpikir secara matang

'Naruto, kuharap kau masih hidup' batin Jill yang terus berharap kalau Naruto masih hidup dari serangan itu walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu pukulan dari monster itu benar-benar kuat

Sedangkan Rebecca lebih fokus ke misi mereka sekarang, tidak ada nada lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya, yang ada adalah decihan dan keseriusan untuk berhasil dalam misi mereka saat ini

'Kapten teruslah bersama ku' dia rapuh, Rebecca sebenarnya rapuh, kepercayaan dirinya sudah menghilang sejak melihat peristiwa tadi, tapi dia berakting dengan bagus untuk menutupi kerapuhannya itu

Maklum, dia adalah salah satu yang dekat dengan kaptennya bahkan dia sealu ada disisi kaptennya itu, 'Aku sudah senang saat aku dan kapten bertemu kembali, tapi kenapa hal itu terjadi' batinnya berteriak

Rebecca dan kaptennya yaitu Naruto hanya berpisah saat Fox Team di nonaktifkan karena cedera yang dialami anggota Fox Team terlalu parah, dan membuatnya di pindahkan ke team dimana Sullivan berada

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya tapi ia yakin itu hanya mengundang masalah baru untuknya dan juga Jill

Rebecca menghela nafasnya dengan berat, dia lalu menatap nyalang ke depan, 'Aku akan membalaskan dendam mu kapten' batinnya ambisius untuk membunuh monster itu

Mereka akhirnya sampai di gerbang pintu kantor polisi, nampak Jill berusaha untuk membuka tapi sayang, pintu itu sama sekali tidak terbuka, "Terkunci dari dalam" ucapnya

Rebecca hanya terdiam, Brakk, gerbang besi itu akhirnya jatuh saat Rebecca menendang gerbang tersebut, nampak Jill hanya bisa melotot terkejut saat melihat kekuatan milik Rebecca tersebut.

"Ayo, kita masuk kedalam" ujarnya, mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam gedung polisi tersebut, dengan segera mereka memblock pintu masuk dengan kursi meja dan benda-benda yang besar atau sulit untuk di pindahkan

"Kita aman...untuk sekarang" ujar Rebecca sambil mengintip dari jendela, ia bisa melihat bahwa banyak zombie yang berkerumun ke monster itu. Sepertinya raungan monater itu membuat para zombie menuju kearah asal suara

"Segera cari amunisi, tidak akan lama lagi monster itu akan mengejar kita kembali" lanjut Rebecca datar, dirinya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, hanya ada ekspresi dingin layaknya ingin menguliti hidup-hidup

Jill mengangguk saja, tidak ada protes dari dirinya hanya anggukan saja karena apa yang dikatakan Rebecca benar jika mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama disini

 **RayNaruKushi...**

Tapp Tapp

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki di kehampaan Racoon City. Nampak seorang pria dengan tubuh besar, memakai jas hitam dengan topi cowboynya mendekati tubuh seseorang

Dia tidak peduli dengan banyaknya zombie di sekitarnya saat ini, dia hanya melihat tubuh tersebut saja, dengan perlahan ia bertekuk di samping tubuh tersebut

"Naruto Uzumaki, betapa malangnya dirimu. Mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri untuk menyelamatkan yang lain?, seharusnya aku tak perlu heran dengan dirimu tapi aku masih tetaplah bingung kenapa dengan semudah itu kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi orang lain" ujarnya panjang lebar. Ya... Sekarang ia berada di samping tubuh Naruto Uzumaki yang terlihat sekarat tersebut

Sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang bisa di bilang besar dengan topi cowboy yang menutupi wajahnya, matanya dengan nyalang menatap kearah tubuh tersebut, beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka koper yang ia bawa tersebut

Nampak jarum serum yang siap pakai, sosok itu menatap serum tersebut, sebuah senyuman kemudian terlihat dari wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia memiliki rencana yang bagus untuk tubuh Naruto

"Setelah ku suntikkan serum ini ke tubuhmu, ada sebuah pilihan untukmu Naruto, menjadi zombie atau menjadi mahkluk terkuat, melawan atau menyerah dengan serum ini" ujarnya, kemudian ia menancapkan serum itu ke tubuh Naruto

Terlihat Naruto mengerang kesakitan, matanya membola dengan sempurna dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Sosok itu hanya diam melihat reaksi kesakitan Naruto tapi beberapa menit kemudian sosok itu berdiri lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat Naruto

"Jika kau selamat Naruto Uzumaki maka kekuatan itu akan jadi milikmu" ucap sosok itu, dia lalu menoleh ke belakang dimana Naruto masih mengerang kesakitan. "Jika tidak...maka kau akan jadi seperti mereka yaitu menjadi mahkluk hidup tanpa otak" lanjutnya kembali, kali ini ia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian

"GAAARGH" raung Naruto kesakitan, dia nampak memegangi lehernya dan juga dadanya. Perubahan dalam dirinya mulai muncul, jika di lihat Naruto masih sama seperti yang dahulu hanya saja ototnya dan tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar

Yang paling mencolok adalah matanya, matanya berganti menjadi kuning keemasan. "Ahhh panas!!" teriak Naruto kesakitan, dirinya terlihat memegangi kedua matanya

"ARRRGHH" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia tersungkur kembali ditanah. Zombie yang mendengar suaranya menuju kearahnya tapi setelah sampai disana mereka nampak seperti mencari sesuatu seakan tak menyadari Naruto yang tergeletak pingsan disitu

Sedangkan di Helicopter, nampak pilot bernama lengkap Helbert Anderson sedang memutari setiap sudut kota tersebut, hanya tinggal seorang di helicopter, Chris dan lainnya sudah turun dari tadi dan menyisakan dirinya yang menjadi pilot heli tersebut

"Huh apa itu?" gumamnya, dia melihat sekumpulan mahkluk terbang yang menuju kearahnya, matanya menyipit untuk mendapatkan vision lebih jelas mahkluk tersebut

Mahkluk itu semakin dekat semakin dekat hingga...BRAKKK mahkluk itu menabrak helinya hingga membuat Helbert panik, dengan segera Helbert menutup pintu Helinya agar mahkluk itu tidak masuk

"Sialan!, disini Charlie _Mayday mayday_ aku akan terjatuh ku langi aku akan terjatuh!" teriaknya. dia bisa merasakan baling utamanya berasap, sepertinya mahkluk itu sudah merusaknya

Heli tersebut tak terkendali, nampak Heli tersebut berputar-putar diudaranya, Helbert berusaha untuk kembali naik tapi apa daya baling utama sudah rusak dan hanya menunggu beberapa saat lagi untuk crash

"Ayo naik AYO!" teriak Helbert, dia berusaha naik kembali dengan menarik tuas Helinya maksimal, Heli itu semakin tak terkendali, dia lalu menatap bangunan besar. matanya membola saat menyadari bahwa dia akan menabrak bangunan tersebut

Duaaar. Heli itu sukses menabrak bangunan itu yang mengakibatkan memporak randakan lantai bangunan tersebut. Tapi sepertinya bangunan itu belum cukup untuk membuat Heli itu berhenti bahkan Heli itu menembus sisi lain bangunan itu

Heli itu mulai berputar kembali, kali ini Helinya berputar lebih cepat dari yang tadi, Helbert sepertinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Duarrrr...

Heli itu meledak...tak ada yang tersisa bahkan sang pilot yaitu Helbert tidak ada tanda bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Chris yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggertakkan giginya

Dia sempat melihat kejadian dimana Heli itu terjatuh. "Helbert" gumamnya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, jika Helicopternya meledak kemungkinan besar sang pilot juga akan mati terkena ledakan

Sedangkan di tempat Jill dan Rebecca, mereka tidak melihat kejadian itu tapi mendengarnya lewat radio hingga akhirnya koneksi terputus bersamaan dengan ledakan yang terdengar

Mereka kini masih di kantor polisi. Sama sekali belum berpindah kembali, "Helbert mati" ujar Jill sedangkan Rebecca hanya menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung. "Helbert?"

Jill menatap Rebecca tak beberapa lama kemudian ia kembali mengintip dari jendela. "Pilot Heli yang menurunkan kami" ucapnya pelan

Rebecca hanya mengangguk saja, dirinya lalu kembali mengobrak-abrik lemari dan laci di kantor tersebut, mereka baru menemukan beberapa slot saja dan itu belum cukup untuk mereka

"Aku akan naik ke lantai dua, kau mau ikut?" tanya Rebecca yang sepertinya sudah mengeledah semua tempat di lantai satu ini

Jill mengangguk saja lalu menyusul Rebecca ke lantai atas. Di lantai atas terlihat masih normal, tidak ada bekas darah maupun apa, hanya kertas-kertas saja yang berserakan

"Sepertinya disini aman" ujar Rebecca, Jill hanya mendengus saja, kedua perempuan itu mulai mengobrak-abrik kembali untuk mencari amunisi yang masih tersisa

Tak ada dari mereka yang memulai obrolan, mereka masih terus mencari dan mencari. Suasana menjadi canggung diantara kedua orang itu

"Bisa kau jelaskan" ujar Jill yang masih mengobrak abrik apapun yang memiliki tempat

"Apa?"

"Hubungan mu dengan Naruto" tanya kembali Jill, kali ini iya berhenti mencari dan menatap kearah Becca yang sepertinya mendamendapat satu amunisis pistol lagi

"Anak buah dan kaptennya" ujar singkat Becca sambil mengisi magnya yang habis dan mengisi magnya yang lain untuk sebagai cadangan

Jill melihat Becca intens, sejujurnya ia ragu dengan jawaban itu. 'Jika mereka hanya sekedar Anak buah dan kapten kenapa mereka begitu dekat' batinnya

Ya cemburu, Jill tanpa sadar cemburu dengan Becca, bisa dilihat dari mimik mukanya yang jengkel saat Becca berdekatan dengan Naruto

"Hanya itu?" tanya kembali Jill

"Ehmm mungkin bagiku lebih" Jill menatap Becca penuh tanda tanya. 'Lebih?' pikir Jill

"Aku menyukai Naruto saat pertama bertemu" ujar Becca kali ini dia memanggil Naruto dengan namanya bukan dengan kata _captain_

Jill terdiam, dia terlihat tenang tapi sejujurnya dalam hatinya dia merasa shock dengan ucapan Becca itu. 'Becca menyukai naru...' batinnya

Perasaan itu muncul... Perasaan cemburu dan tersaingi ssat Becca bilang begitu, entah kenapa kedua perasaan itu muncul dari dirinya

"Dia adalah kapten yang baik, anggota tim Fox yaitu Ada Wong juga merasakan hal yang sama, sayang, ia begitu malu dan memilih untuk mengungkapkannya secara diam-diam" ucap Becca panjang lebar. Jill mencatat dalam pikirannya nama Ada Wong itu hanya sebagai catatan dia harus bertemu dengan sosok itu

"Sayang sekali, kapten bodoh itu begitu tidak peka, aku hanya bisa meringis saja melihat kenyataan itu" lanjut Becca memperlihatkan senyum jengkelnya itu

Becca kembali mengisi slot mag cadangan miliknya itu, memori tentang kaptennya itu mulai muncul kembali di pikirannya

 **Flashback ON**

"Oy oy Naru, apakah kau benar-benar mentraktir kita" tanya Sakura, sambil melepas armornya. Mereka berada di gedung polisi, dilihat dari armornya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi

Naruto hanya tertawa ringan saja. "Ya, aku akan mentraktir kalian, inilah yang harus dilakukan kaptennya pada timnya hehe" ucap Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya

"Awas saja jika kapten mengajak kita ke kedai ramen itu lagi" ujar Rebecca yang ikut kedalam percakapan antara Sakura dan Naruto

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. ya, Naruto selalu mengajak timnya makan di tempat yang sama yaitu kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto

"Sejujurnya aku ingin mengajak kalian kesana lagi, Yosh!! karena ini adalah hadiah dariku karena kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik, bagaimana kita makan Pizza saja" ucap Naruto

Grep

Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya saja saat Ada Wong memeluk lengannya, bukan masalah pelukannya tapi lengannya yang pas ditengah dua buah dada milik Ada Wong

"Seperti biasa...kapten selalu baik pada kami" ucap Ada Wong

Naruto hanya tertawa gugup saja mendengar hal it. "Baiklah! kita menuju kesana sekarang!"

"Umu!"

 **Flashback OFF**

Becca hanya tersenyum saja mengenang hal itu, dia lalu menuju kearah jendela, dimana sudah banyak zombie diluar yang ingin masuk kedalam gedung

"Kita harus bergerak sekarang, pintu pagar itu tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk menahan mereka" ucap Becca tapi tidak mendapat respon dari Jill

Jill terlihat melamun saja tidak menggubris perkataan Rebecca yang menyuruh mereka kembali bergerak, entah kenapa dirinya malah memikirkan kembali Naruto

'Becca mempunyai banyak kenangan manis bersama Naruto...sedangkan aku bahkan tidak mempunyainya, huft, apa yang diharapkan...kita saja hanya baru beberapa minggu saja bertemu' batin Jill jengkel

Pluk

Jill tersentak, dia menoleh kearah Rebecca yang menepuk bahunya, nampak Rebecca terlihat serius. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Jill?" tanya Rebecca serius

Jill menggeleng pelan, "hanya memikirkan Naru saja" ucapnya jujur, dan hanya diberi anggukan pelan dari Becca

"Kita tidak bisa memikirkan itu sekarang, presentase kapten masih hidup sangatlah kecil, monster itu memukulnya dengan keras hingga terpental dan jika ia masih hidup bisa pula ia tewas dimakan sekumpulan zombie" ucapnya walaupun sebenarnya ia juga berharap kalau kaptennya masih hidup

Jill kembali menunduk, dirinya ingin menyangkal tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Rebecca benar, kesempatan untuk Naruto hidup kecil

Rebecca hanya menatap Jill sebelum pandangannya teralihkan dengan suara zombie yang ada di luar. "Kita harus bergerak sekarang, kita tidak bisa menempati bangunan ini lebih lama" ujarnya

Dan di beri anggukan saja oleh Jill, mereka lalu kembali bergerak dengan keluar menggunakan pintu belakang yang saat itu sepi belum ada zombie yang berkerumun

 **RayNaruKushi...**

Bau, gelap dan juga kotor itulah deskripsi selokan yang ada di bawah kota Racoon City, terlihat sepi karena zombie pun kesusahan untuk masuk kedalamnya

Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang terbaring lemah disitu, nampaknya ia belum sadar setelah terkena pukulan keras dari mahkluk besar itu

Jika di teliti, ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Naruto, bukan secara fisik tapi bisa dilihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang merambat dari tangannya itu dalam dagingnya

"Arrgh!"

Naruto tiba-tiba mengerang, dia memegang tangannya sembari mengerang kesakitan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan tubuhnya layaknya ditusuk ribuan jarum

Tubuhnya mengejang tapi itu hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum akhirnya ia normal kembali, Naruto akhirnya membuka matanya, dia mencoba berdiri tapi sepertinya ia belum mampu

Dia melihat kesana kemari dengan wajah kesakitan sekaligus bingung. "Selokan bawah?, kenapa aku bisa disini" gumam Naruto

Aneh sekali, dia seharusnya bukan di tempat ini dan juga seharusnya ia mati akibat pukulan tadi batin Naruto, dengan tangan memegang tembok sebagai tumpuan dia mencoba berdiri

"Whueekk"

Naruto memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat pusing dan juga mual

Naruto menggeleng cepat untuk kembali memfokuskan dirinya. "Sialan, aku harus keluar dari sini, enngh jika tidak, aku akan pingsan disini" ujarnya sambil dengan perlahan berjalan mencari tempat untuk keluar dari sewer tersebut

Belum sampai beberapa langkah Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, dia mengerjab-ngerjab matanya, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit

"Apakah ini efek dari pukulan tadi?"

Gumam Naruto sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Dia tidak tahan untuk berdiri dan memilih duduk sambil mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya

"Uweeek"

Naruto kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, sinar bulan yang masuk dari sela-sela lubang sewer tersebut berhasil membuat Naruto terpaku

Bukan cahayanya, melainkan refleksi dari dirinya di air tersebut yang semakin jelas. Dia shock, matanya kini tergantikan dengan mata orange terang yang bisa menyala dalam gelap

"A-Apa yang terjadi padaku?" ujar Naruto tidak percaya, matanya lalu membulat saat mengetahui sesuatu. 'Tidak...ini tidak mungkin...aku... Terinfeksi?, tapi kenapa aku masih bisa mengcontrol diriku sendiri' batinnya

Dia lalu mengamati bayangannya kembali dan ia melihat otot-ototnya dua kali lipat dari punyanya sebelumnya. Seketika Naruto memegangi otot lengannya

'Keras dan besar' batinnya takjub, dan juga...Naruto menoleh kearah kanannya. Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki dan Naruto yakin itu jauh dari dirinya, sepertinya hal ini benar-benar membuat ia di luar batas manusia biasa

Naruto segera bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, dia menunggu sosok itu muncul. Tak beberapa menit kemudian dia bisa melihat sosok perempuan dengan baju ala swat sedang mencari sesuatu

Naruto mengerinyit heran, 'bukannya dia...' batin Naruto yang nampak mengetahui siapa sosok perempuan tersebut

Dia lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati perempuan itu, tapi belum ada beberapa meter dia harus merelakan perutnya di tendang perempuan itu

"Ehehe, sepertinya dugaan ku benar, Ada"

Sementara perempuan itu hanya tersenyum saja tapi kalau di lihat lebih jelas lagi terlihat mata air yang perlahan turun dari kedua matanya

"Naru"

 **Chapter 3 End...**

 **Hemm agak berdebu... Ah sudahlah...**

 **Halo!! Lama tidak berjumpa dengan Author suram satu ini**

 **Yah w update lagi walaupun nggak menentu updatenya, jika kalian tau aku butuh 3 minggu untuk membuat chapter ini karena kena Writer Block dan juga banyak tugas**

 **Jika dikata w Hiatus nggak juga sih, lebih tepatnya Semi karena w update juga nggak nentu**

 **Tapi mungkin jika liburan semester w kemungkinan akan update banyak kayak liburan kemaren tunggu saja...**

 **Dan kalo ada yang bertanya apakah Jill disini punya sifat OOC?, Ya, w buat Jill Valentine suka sama Naruto begitu juga Rebecca dan Ada Wong**

 **Dan yang bertanya apakah cerita ini mengambil jalan Harem, w jawab iya, kenapa harem dan bukan single pair?. Karena w itu kalau buat single pair kesusahan dan juga emm bisa dibilang kurang berpengalaman karena Author ini masih Single hehe**

 **Sejujurnya sih dalam cerita ini w agak kesulitan karena jujur w belom pernah main Resident Evil 1, 2, dan 3 itu belum pernah jadi w susah untuk mendeskripsikan latarnya. Tapi kalau udah masuk latar Resident Evil 4 keatas mungkin bisa karena w juga dah main series RE4 hingga RE6 (RE7 lihat youtube)**

 **Okeh cuma itu aja yang w katakan, jangan lupa Fav dan Follow kalian untuk cerita ini dan jangan lupa Reviews jika menemukan kesalahan**

 **See u Next Time**

 **Next Update by RayNaruKush: The Great Lord (Overlord X Naruto [New Fic])**


End file.
